quakefandomcom-20200222-history
The Courtyard
The Courtyard is a Single Player and Multiplayer level. There is no in-game name for this level, the name comes from documentation included with the file. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. This level is inspired by a Bavarian Castle with an arched roof, multiple levels of walkways, and an outer courtyard. Due to the small scale of the level, it only supports up to 4 players. Stuart Presley rushed to get this level done to focus on more ambitious projects. The most powerful Weapon here is the Rocket Launcher, but it is also the riskiest to obtain. Walkthrough Proceed forward to collect the Shells to your right and the 25 Health straight ahead. Turn left, then head forward to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun to your left. Turn around, then head through the upper left doorway before turning right to look down a corridor. Proceed down the corridor while collecting the Double-Barrelled Shotgun, then turn right at the end. Ignore the doorway to your right leading back to the courtyard, instead heading up the small staircase. Ignore the staircase heading to the upper level, instead heading forward to collect the Nails. There is another doorway to the right leading to the courtyard, ignore this and instead head down the corridor before turning right at the end. Head down the corridor while collecting the Yellow Armor while ignoring the doorway to your right leading back to the courtyard, then turn right at the end. Proceed forward to collect the Shells. Head under the staircase to your right to collect the Nailgun, then head to the opposite side to ascend the staircase and reach the upper floor. Turn around once more at the top of the staircase, then head down the corridor before turning right at the end. Head down the next corridor while collecting the Nails, then turn right at the end. Collect the Super Nailgun, then head through the next doorway to reach the upper floor of the staircase you previously ignored. Cross this and a window overlooking the courtyard to collect the 25 Health in the upper right corner. Turn left to head back to the main section of corridor, then turn right and head to the end of the corridor. Turn right, then head down to the middle of the empty corridor. Straight ahead is the corridor leading back to the side you used to enter the upper floor, so instead turn right and jump onto the wall. Turn right to jump onto the raised section of wall, then proceed forward up a wooden staircase to reach the arched roof. Turn left, then head down this section of roof before dropping down to another section of roof. Head down this section of roof to collect the Rocket Launcher. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Super Nailgun corner of upper walkway. * Nails corner of upper walkway. * Corner of upper walkway near side leading to arched roof. * Corner of upper walkway near 25 Health corner. * Courtyard, near Shells. * Lower walkway, corner near Double-Barrelled Shotgun. * Lower walkway, corner near side with two doorways. * Lower walkway, corner near Yellow Armor, bottom of staircase from two doorways side. * Lower walkway, near Shells. Gallery The Courtyard __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Terracotta levels